


Apologies

by littlemonsteast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast





	Apologies

Harry's heart skipped another beat time he coughed up a petal. At first it was minor, he just thought this.. "illness" would go away as quick as it came. Too bad he was lying to himself.

In his mind he knew if he didn't get the chance he would be dead.

Is dead better than him knowing? For all Harry knew, he would be shunned for this...

Coughing up more of the Black Dahlia petals slipped, he nearly screamed once a whole one fell out. Picking up the bundle of petals, he pants. He would need to take some suppressants...

 

^v^v^

 

Swallowing down the pill, Harry sighed in content when his chest eased a bit. It's been years everything happened, post war, post deaths.. post the first flower...

Holding the casing it sat in, he stops himself from crying as he tucks it to his chest. If only his dream boy would know... or he shouldn't and should risk losing feelings for that particular boy? Maybe he should just get the surgery and get it over with. He's done for if he doesn't. Yet, since when did he get the satisfaction of being normal instead of being treated as a celebrity? Years...

Setting his glasses aside, his puts a hand over his face with a groan. "The hell are you doing Harry?" He mutters to himself.

Standing up, he puts the flower back in it's place, making his way into his room to dress for the dance Draco was creating as a truce to the houses coming together as one. Time to dance with a death eater.

 

^v^v^

 

How long has it been since he talked to Hermione and Ron?

From a distance, he watched as they happily dance with one another. It doesn't matter, they were in their own worlds now. Contently sipping at his champagne, he moves to adjust his glasses before remembering that he wore contacts today.

"Hey Potter, glad to see you came." Harry turns his head towards the source, Draco's piercing silver eyes blow me away, they seemed brighter from when I last saw them, in fact, everything about him seems to change. From his hair to his body.. hell, he's even taller than before. So tall that Harry had to tilt his head back to look up at him. He shrugs as he reaches up to move the hair out of his own face, pushing down the flowers that just threatened to fall then. "Hi Malfoy." Smiling, he offers Draco a flute of Champagne whom takes it happily, moving to lean against the wall with Harry.

Nice of him, but now wasn't the time for that. Harry was struggling to swallow down the petals, he can smell the cologne that Draco used even if he was an a feet or two away. The silence was preferred at least. Getting off the wall, he hands Draco his flute and covers his mouth as he noticed a petal draw through his lips. "Excuse me for a moment." Running away from the confused host to hide away in a bathroom. Locking the door so nobody walked in on him heaving up petal after petal into the toiletry. His eyes brimming with tears as he shakily swallows more suppressants. "Why won't these work!?" Throwing the container across the room as he flushed the toilet.

Picking it back up, he shoves as many as he could find back into the container, hoping he didn't leave any behind as he stuffs it back into his suit before staring at the mess he was in the mirror. A knock rings through his head along with a voice, briefly realizing it was Draco, must have come after him. "Hey! Potter, I heard you coughing up in here, are you sick? I can call you a ride-"

"I'm fine Malfoy, drank a bit too much or it must be something I ate before I came here coming up." He sighs, cleaning off his face, he adjust his contacts a bit before opening the door to take his abandoned flute form Draco who looked at him in concern. He tries getting past only for Draco to stop him. "Tell me what's wrong, please-"

"I said I'm fine!" He barks, continuing to try and get past only for him to get pushed back. Glaring at Draco, he shoves him back. " _Don't touch me_." He hisses at the Slytherin. Making his way towards the ball room again where he chugged his champagne down and rushed to take his leave from the dreaded mansion he wished he could call home with the tall man.

 

^v^v^

 

Weeks passed and he tried to find more supplements, he needed more as the petals fell from his mouth by the second until he collapsed his own puddle of them, the door rang as he panicked, wiping his mouth of petals and drool, he sweeps them all into a garbage bag before opening the door tiredly. Just by seeing those worried silver eyes he immediately closes the door, locking it close. Falling down the door as he puts a hand over his mouth to keep from coughing up more, trying to stop himself from crying.

"I saw you accidentally dropped a few of those supplements at my place." He calls from the other side, Harry uncovers his mouth as a he let a few fall out of shock. He thought he cleaned them all up! "And I uh.. I thought about returning them before realizing they were dirty so um.. I'm guessing you need a new container.. I was wondering if I can come in to um, to uh comfort you? I know how they work, they don't really work until an hour rolls by over consuming two so, I was just to know if I can come in, ya know? Keep you company." Harry nearly sobs as he slowly reopens the door, head hanging low while he steps aside to let Draco in.

The blonde merely sits on the couch, offering for Harry to sit, it didn't take much as Harry sat on his lap and clung to him with a  sob. "It hurts..." The blonde shushes him, brushing his hand through his hair. "I know.. I know.." Giving Harry the supplements along with water, Harry takes two as told by Draco and chugged down half the water before setting the items aside. Trying to focus on Dracos' voice over the pain in his chest.

"Is that the flower these petals as from?" Harry pulls back to look at where Draco was looking, he nods. "Y-Yes.. Would you like to see?" Looking him in the eyes, he nods and that was enough for Harry to shakily get up. Standing on his toes to take the container down from it's perch, walking back to place it in Draco's hand after he sits down in his lap again. Watching him analyze it. Draco's breathing sped up a bit, his eyes narrowing.

"Do you hate it?" It comes out faster than Harry can think, his face flushed. "I-I'm sorry, sorry-" Draco shakes his head.

"It's alright, I'm not mad just... who do you like?" Harry was taken a back by the question. He puts his face in the crook of his neck and shakes his head. "I-I don't want to say.. I rather he doesn't know." He whimpers, a sigh escapes the nice smelling man as he nods in understanding.

Everything was silent after that, it wasn't long before Harry fell asleep against him. Maybe Draco likes him.. maybe.

 

^v^v^

 

Taking his supplements for the day, he smiles seeing that it worked. The way Draco instructed for him to use them at least. He was only allowed to take two in the morning and two at night. No more after those.

Clutching the bottle in his hands, he giggles softly as he skips around his house without worrying about dying or seeing another whole flower. Sitting down on the couch, he was about to watch the news when he sees a yellow tulip petal.

Who might that belong to?

 

^v^v^

 

Harry held the baked Raspberry Cheesecake in it's silver and green case as he makes his way towards the Malfoy estate. Planning out the way he is going to thank him for the supplements that he still carried around out of habit.

Knocking on the door, he listens for anybody. As he waits, he jumps as he feels a hand on his shoulder, turning around, he looks up at a flushed Draco, he seemed to have ran to him. "Potter! What brings you to my place?" His heart stops for a moment or two. He didn't say anything as Draco looked at him confused, that's when he realizes Draco has a hand behind his back. "I uh.. wanted to thank you for the supplements." Offering him the cake, Draco grins as he turns around when he makes his way towards the door. "Thank you so much Harry! Why don't come in, actually, wait a moment. Stay in the foyer for now, okay?" Letting Harry inside. He does as told as Draco awkwardly runs backwards to clean up a bit. Hearing him sweep, he hums softly as he was finally called. Taking a seat at the table, he hears Draco cough and try to hide something, throwing something yellow out before sitting as far from his as possible after cutting out a slice for Harry. After a bit of thinking, Harry caught on but said nothing about it.

Staring at the slice Draco gave him, he pokes at it a bit before he starts eating. "So.. who is it?" Draco makes a choked sound. "W-What?"

Harry looks up and gestures towards his petals. He felt heart broke knowing he man he cherished loved somebody else, but he was worried.

"Who are you in love with?" Draco was stuttering as he tries to stop himself by stuffing as much of the cheesecake in his mouth. Harry looks away knowing he wasn't trusted, not like he expected much. Not like Draco trusted him or anything. He takes the container out of his coat and throws it at Draco. "I think I'm fine without them." Shoving the chair into the table roughly, Draco looks panicked as he swallows. "Thanks anyways." Harry felt hurt, like his heart was broken and suffering from choking on petals sounded better than this.

Draco tries to run after him and give the supplements only for Harry to ignore him as he numbly makes his way back home. Once he locks the door he starts sobbing. "I'm not gonna live to see him love me.." He rubs at his eyes and gets up to starts writing a note for everyone he knows, knowing well enough that he isn't gonna make it after throwing the supplements back to it's owner. He'll be dead in three days anyways, nice and slow...

Draco was just lucky it was only day one of his suffering without them when he gave him the container.

Brushing away at the petals, he continues writing until he finally writes one for Draco.

"You may have my flower because I know you liked it.. also, about the person I like? It's you." Putting a small drawing of the Dahlia, he tapes it to the container, setting it on the table by all the other notes. Curling up on the floor, he eases himself into his slumber. Wishing it didn't have to come to this over some silly jealousy... it was going to happen anyways. Knowing Draco, he would be straightforward and tell the person as soon as he could leading Harry to third wheel over them.

At least he got to see him one last time.

 

^v^v^

 

Harry lied on the floor, blood and full bloomed flowers pooled around him as he choked to death on the third day. He ignores the consistent banging and yelling from Draco and his friends outside the door, even if they got in it was too late as he watches somebody try and pick lock his door. It does open and somewhere in there he ends up in Draco's arms.

He stares up at his face as another Dahlia falls from his mouth. Raising a shaky hand to wipe away Draco's tears, he smiles as his friends stand around behind Draco sobbing at the sight. "It's odd to see you c-cry Draco..." Leading the taller man to sob more. Harry smiles as he starts crying himself. "I-I.." His eyes start dropping as Draco pulls him close. Yellow petals and full tulips are falling from his own mouth as he sobs. "D-Don't leave me Harry.." Harry takes moment to process that.

He chuckles, leading Draco to look at him confused. "You never called me Harry before.." Trying to keeps his eyes open for a bit longer, he manages to pull Draco down as they both form full bloomed flowers at the same time, he pulls back. "I never got to tell you before... I love.." His eyes close before he can finish. He faintly hears people screaming for him to stay awake, he's being rushed somewhere.. somebody's holding his hand. It's too late anyways. He can faintly hear somebody repeatedly telling him 'I love you's.

Tears slide down his face. He'll see him another day... at least he died knowing Draco loved him too.


End file.
